I Want to Take You with Me to Hell
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Aku bangkit dari alam kubur dan aku menyadari bahwa diriku adalah 'Zombie'. Siapa aku? Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun, aku bingung. Tak lama aku mengingat kenangan saat bersama orang yang kucintai walaupun samar-samar. Namun aku yakin bahwa aku mencintainya dan memutuskan untuk mencari dan bertemu dengannya sekali lagi dan membawanya ke dunia 'Neraka'.


3rd OneShot.

Fic kali ini, aku menggunakan salah satu chara dari dimensi anakku (PC), yaitu Yami Sennen (Mi Ayam). Dan pastinya juga kekasih Yami, yaitu Heba Mutou dari dimensiku (R). Menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain dan cinta mereka begitu abadi. Namun, semua berubah karena kesalahan sang gadis sehingga kekasihnya meninggal. Tapi, kematian tidak akan menghilangkan rasa rindu sang kekasih sehingga dia bangkit dari kematian. Seperti apa ceritanya? Inilah kisahnya!

Pair: Lightshipping.

Genre: Horror/Romance/Half-hurt

Inspiration from: Len Kagamine - Night Walker

* * *

**IWant toTake You with Meto Hell.**

**Normal POV**

Malam hari, begitu dingin, sejuk dan menyenangkan bagi semua penduduk di desa terpencil di pinggir kota Tokyo. Desa itu begitu sepi, tenang, tak ada suara mesin ataupun manusia atau apapun. Hanya suara angin malam yang semilir melewati desa itu. Tepat jam 10.30 A.M., semua penduduk desa mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Melepaskan rasa penat berkepanjangan dari pagi sampai malam. Menuju ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Namun, tahukah dirimu? Jika di saat semua orang tertidur, maka di saat itu juga sang makhluk malam akan bangun dari tidurnya untuk mencari apa yang dia inginkan. Makhluk malam itu tepat berada di sebuah makam di dekat desa itu. Makam yang begitu gelap dan menakutkan sehingga terasa begitu mistis dan menakutkan. Makam adalah tempat peristirahatan orang yang telah meninggal terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan sanak keluarga, saudara, bahkan kekasih tercinta.

Mungkin semua orang berpikir bahwa orang yang telah terkubur di dalam tanah tidak akan bisa bangkit dengan sendirinya. Ternyata mereka salah. Salah satu dari makam yang ada di pemakaman itu mampu bangkit dari tidurnya hanya seorang diri.

Siapa itu? Dan kenapa dia bisa bangkit sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun? Apa tujuannya? Apa dia terkena kutukan atau ingin membalas dendam?

Entahlah. Penghuni makam itu bangkit sendiri dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Tujuannya, hanya untuk mencari seseorang. Masalah kutukan atau balas dendam…entah juga. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, ingin menyentuhnya dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

Kemana?

Tentu saja tempat dimana orang yang telah meninggal. Namun tempat itu lebih mengerikan daripada pemakaman. Lebih menakutkan, lebih menyakitkan, lebih…apapun yang dirasakan oleh orang yang dulu pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tempat itu adalah…

'Neraka.'

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di tempat ini? Tempat yang begitu sempit, gelap, dingin dan tak ada udara seperti peti mati.

'Aku dimana? Aku…aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!' pikirku. Tak lama, aku membuka peti mati. Aku mengeruk tanah dengan tanganku.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini!' pikirku sambil terus mengeruk tanah. Cukup lama aku mengeruk tanah itu, aku menemukan cahaya biru dari lubang tanah itu. Aku terus mengeruknya, mengeruk dan mengeruk sampai akhirnya kedua tanganku bisa keluar dari tanah. Aku terus memperlebar tanah ini agar aku bisa keluar dengan bebas. Perlahan namun pasti aku keluar dari tanah.

'Akhirnya aku keluar juga.' ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat bulan yang begitu indah. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku ke arah bulan itu. Namun, aku terkejut melihat tanganku yang tidak seperti dulu. Jari manisku patah tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan kesakitan. Kulitku…sudah tak bisa di deskripsikan lagi. Aku melihat diriku. Bajuku penuh robek sana-sini, ada balutan perban di tubuhku dan di kepalaku.

'Siapa yang membuatku seperti ini? Aku dimana? Dan…siapa aku?' tanyaku di dalam hati.. Aku sama sekali tak ingat siapa namaku. Namun aku tahu tempat dimana aku berada sekarang.

'Ini…pemakaman? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?' tanyaku. Kemudian, aku menoleh ke arah batu nisan tempatku di makamkan. 'Ya…mi…. Yami? Itukah namaku?' tanyaku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, aku mengingat ingatan masa lalu itu.

**YAMI'S FLASHBACK ON**

"Yami…. Yami…. Ihihihi…" suara seorang gadis sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

**YAMI'S FLASHBACK OFF**

'Suara itu…dan wajah itu…siapa dia? Kenapa…aku bisa mengingatnya? Perasaan apa ini? Rasa rindu…kepada gadis itu? Aku harus mencarinya.' pikirku yang baru saja mendapatkan ingatan masa laluku.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Cahaya dimana tempat aku bertemu dengannya. Aku berjalan sangat lamban tidak seperti orang hidup pada umumnya. Terkadang jalanku seperti orang mabuk ataupun orang pincang atau apapun itu. Berat sekali tubuh ini. Padahal, dulu aku begitu lincah dan berjalan sangat cepat sehingga aku sampai di sana dengan cepat. Heh, itu saat aku masih hidup, sekarang aku hanya sebuah mayat hidup yang bangkit dari kuburnya tapi ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis yang aku cintai itu dan apa hubungannya denganku. Sungguh aneh.

Setelah aku keluar dari pemakaman, aku berjalan melewati sungai kecil di seberang pemakaman ini. Aku ingin melihatku di melalui air sungai yang bening itu. Dengan bantuan dari pantulan cahaya bulan, sangat jelas fisik tubuhku saat ini. Penuh balutan perban di dada dan kepalaku. Terdapat bercak darah yang terbalut oleh perban namun masih terlihat sangat jelas. Aku tak menyangka kenapa diriku seperti ini? Tubuh penuh perban, jari patah, kulit membusuk, dan aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, termasuk gadis itu. Tapi ada 1 benda yang masih utuh dan belum rusak. Mata. Kedua mataku masih utuh, warna merah Crymson. Aku sungguh bersyukur kedua mataku ini masih tetap seperti dulu.

Lalu, aku mencoba mengingat gadis itu. Terus mengingatnya. Kemudian, aku mencoba membuka mulutku dan mengeluarkan suaraku. Pertama, tidak keluar. Kedua, tidak keluar. Ketiga, suaraku sedikit keluar. Keempat, masih sama. Dan kelima…

"HEBAAAAAA….." teriakku. Aku berhasil. Suaraku keluar tapi tiba-tiba ingatan itu muncul lagi.

**YAMI'S FLASHBACK ON**

"Yami…. Yami…. Ihihihi…" suara seorang gadis sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Heba…" sahutku menyebut namanya sambil mencium dahinya.

**YAMI'S FLASHBACK OFF**

'Heba? Jadi itukah namamu?' ucapku di dalam hati.

Heba adalah gadis yang aku cintai saat aku masih hidup. Kecantikannya tak dimiliki oleh gadis manapun, suaranya yang begitu merdu menenangkan hati, sentuhan jemarinya yang lembut dan halus melebihi kelembutan kain sutra. Dia benar-benar gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Gadis yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini. Tak lama, aku kembali berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Cahaya yang mengingatkanku pada gadis itu.

Cukup lama aku berjalan, sampailah aku di sebuah pedesaan. Begitu sepi dan tenang. Tak ada apapun di sini. Semua tertidur dengan lelapnya. 'Sungguh menyenangkan jika mereka yang masih hidup. Sedangkan aku begitu menakutkan. Aku…bangkit dari tanah, tubuhku hancur, aku tidak bernafas, tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi entah…mengapa…jauh di dalam dadaku…ada sesuatu yang bangkit…. Apa…ini?' tanyaku di dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba, ingatanku muncul. Kali ini…lebih mengetahui kenapa aku seperti ini. Saat itu…

**YAMI'S FLASHBACK ON**

Aku berkunjung ke rumah Heba. Untuk apa? Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Setiap hari, aku selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya saat aku sedang santai maupun sedang tuanya pergi ke luar kota karena kesibukan mereka masalah pekerjaan. Heba hanya seorang diri, menjaga rumah tercinta sampai orang tua mereka pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Sejak dia ditinggal pergi, dia selalu terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat. Karena itulah, aku akan menjadi orang tercintanya yang membuat dia nyaman, tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Heba…. Ore wa Yami." teriakku agak keras.

Cklek!

"Yami…. Masuklah." ucapnya mempersilahkan aku untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Aku dan Heba berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Aku duduk di sofa. Heba juga duduk di sebelahku.

"Yami, mau minum apa?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

'Dia begitu cantik saat tersenyum. Aku ingin dia terus tersenyum selamanya tapi…apakah aku harus merusak senyumnya…karena…aku akan pindah tempat.' pikirku bingung.

"Nani desu ka, Yami?" tanyanya.

"Ah…hari ini kau cantik sekali, Heba. Lebih cantik dari sebelumnya." ucapku yang sedikit menggoda.

"A-argatou." ucapnya malu.

Aku mengelus wajah, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Ya-Yami…ja-jangan kau lakukan itu." ucapnya gugup plus wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin menciummu sebentar saja. Onegai…" ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah." ucapnya. Kemudian, kami pun berciuman sangat mesra, penuh perasaan dan cinta.

Telah cukup lama kami berciuman, kami langsung berpelukan. Aku mencium rambutnya dan mencium dahinya. Kemudian kami melepas pelukan.

"Heba…. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Silahkan, Yami."

"Tapi…aku mohon jangan marah padaku."

"Tidak akan kok. Aku sangat mempercayaimu, Yami."

"Arigatou. Begini, aku tahu kau begitu merasa kesepian karena kedua orang tuamu belum menyelesaikan urusan kerjanya. Aku menggantikan orang tuamu untuk menemanimu. Shikashi…"

"?"

"Mulai besok aku…"

"Ya?"

"Pergi ke Belanda."

"…"

"Mengingat aku ingin meneruskan kuliahku di sana, jadi besok aku harus berangkat ke Belanda. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin mengatakannya padamu, demou…sumimasen…aku tidak bisa menemanimu mulai besok dan seterusnya. Gomenasai, Heba."

"…kuliah ya? Ke Belanda?" tanyanya sambil menunduk dan wajahnya tertutup poni.

"Apa kau marah?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Iie. Aku malah mendukungmu kok." balasnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Hontou ni? Arigatou. Tapi tenanglah, aku pasti akan pulang saat liburan. Jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi." tambahku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Sou ka. Oh ya, aku buatkan minuman untukmu ya." ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Oke. Seperti biasa ya." ucapku. Heba langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan aku kopi hitam kesukaanku.

Aku menunggu sambil membaca koran. Aku tahu bahwa dia akan mempercayaiku. Aku senang mempunyai kekasih yang begitu baik dan jujur seperti dia. Tak lama, Heba keluar sambil membawakan aku minuman. Bukan kopi, melainkan teh.

"Gomen ne, kopi bubuknya sudah habis. Jadi, aku buatkan teh untukmu." ucapnya sambil menaruh segelas teh hangat di depanku. "Douzo." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Aku membalas senyumannya. Kemudian, meminum teh buatannya. Saat setelah satu tegukkan, leherku terasa panas seperti terbakar.

"Keh! Heba! Minuman apa yang kau buat ini?" ucapku sambil memegang leherku yang panas.

"Teh." ucapnya yang begitu polos tapi aku yakin dia berbohong padaku.

"Uso da! Kalau memang ini teh, kenapa tenggorokanku terasa panas begini?"

"Aku tambahkan…racun." ucapnya sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Nani? Racun? Kau memasukkan racun ke da…. Aaaarghhh!" ucapku terpotong karena rasa sakit dan panas mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Benar. Aku memasukkan racun ke dalam teh itu. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengetahui kalau kau akan kuliah di sana dan bertempat tinggal di sana. Meninggalkanku sendirian di sini."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pulang kemari saat liburan."

"USO DA! Kau tak akan pulang walaupun di saat liburan. Karena…kau akan bekerja di sana. Jadi, mana mungkin kau ada waktu untuk pulang kemari. Usotsuki!"

"Ore wa usode wa nai yo!" ucapku yang suaraku sekarang ini mulai berubah serak karena efek dari racun itu dan rasa pusing di kepala mulai bermunculan.

Kemudian, Heba mengambil vas bunga kecil dan membawanya kepada. Tiba-tiba, dia mengangkat vas bunga dan mengayunkannya ke kepalaku.

PRAANG!

"AAARGH!" teriakku setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari vas bunga. Sehingga vas bunga hancur. Aku pun terjatuh ke lantai. Darah keluar dari kepalaku akibat vas bunga tadi. Belum aku mengambil nafas, Heba mengangkat sebuah pisau yang dia ambil dari dapur dan menusuknya ke dada kiriku.

JLEEB!

"GAAAAH!" teriakku. Dada kiriku tertusuk oleh pisau itu tepat di jantungku. Aku mulai kesulitan bernafas, darah keluar dari mulutku, kesadaranku mulai menurun. Aku melihat ekspresi Heba yang berubah drastis seperti seorang pembunuh.

"Kau tahu Yami, tidak hanya kau saja yang seperti ini. Papa dan mama juga mati. Dan kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya? Yaitu…aku." ucapnya sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Dou…shi…te…?" tanyaku terputus-putus.

"Karena kau sama seperti papa dan mama! Pergi keluar negeri dengan alasan pekerjaan dan kemudian meninggalkanku di sini sendirian! Tapi apa nyatanya? Setelah mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka lupa akan anak kandungnya sendiri!"

"Ma…sa…ka…"

"Pernahkah mereka mengajakku jalan-jalan? Pernahkah mereka mengajakku nonton? Pernahkan mereka mengajakku makan bersama? Tidak pernah! Mereka melupakanku! Mereka mengkhianatiku! Mereka menelantarkanku sendiri! Dan kau Yami, aku yakin kau akan sama seperti kedua orangtuaku. URAGIRIMONO! USOTSUKI! ZANKOKU! ANTA-TACHI WARUDESU YO!

JRAAT!

Heba terus menikamku dan membunuhku berulang-ulang tanpa ampun dan aku pun mati.

**YAMI'S FLASHBACK OFF**

Ingatan terakhir yang sangat aku benci, tapi aku harus mencarinya! Aku menggerakan tubuhku, menyeretnya pergi ke rumahmu secepatnya. Tubuhku ini bergerak tanpa ada aura kehidupan di dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menganggap bahwa ini adalah sebuah 'kutukan'.

Tak lama, aku telah menemukan rumah kekasih tercintaku. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan akhirnya, aku berhasil sampai di depan rumahmu. 'Aku datang untuk melihatmu dan aku mencintaimu, Heba. Kematian tak akan menjaga jarak kita berdua. Karena itu, cepat buka pintunya!' ucapku dalam hati.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"HEBAAAAAA…" teriakku sambil memukul pintu dengan kedua tanganku.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"HEBAAAAA…" lagi-lagi aku berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Dan ternyata…

"Yami…?" ucap seorang gadis dengan suara yang sangat familiar ini. Tak salah lagi, dia gadis yang aku cintai, Heba. "Yami? Kau kah itu?"

"Hebaaaa…"

Heba tiba-tiba memelukku. "Syukurlah ini kau, Yami. Gomenasai. Aku salah. Aku menyesal. Gara-gara aku, kau mati seperti ini. Gomenasai." ucapnya sambil menangis. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan membalas pelukannya "Gomenasai. Aku benar-benar pembunuh! Aku benar-benar iblis! Aku membunuhmu dan orang tuaku hanya masalah kesendirian dan kesepian." ucapnya. Kemudian dia melepas pelukan. "Yami, gomen ne. Dulu, aku benar-benar tidak mempercayaimu. Aku takut sendiri. Aku kehilanganmu. Aku takut kita berpisah lagi."

"Hebaaaa…ma…u…kah…kau…i…kut…de…ngan…ku…ke…du…ni…a… ku…?" ucapku lirih dan serak.

"Aku mau! Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut bersamamu! Bawa aku pergi bersamamu!"

"Ta…pi…bu…kan…du…ni…a…se…per…ti…du…ni...a…ini…me…l a…in…kan…ne…ra…ka…"

"Kinishinai! Mau ke neraka atau kemanapun, asalkan aku bisa terus berada di sisimu aku mau!"

"Ba…ik…lah…"

JLEEB!

"Uukh!" ucapnya sambil menahan rasa sakit karena aku menusuknya tepat di jantungnya dengan menggunakan tangan kosong.. "A…am…bi…lah…ja…jan…tu…ng…k…ku." ucapnya. Tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena aku tak ingin mengambil jantungnya.

Darah keluar dari mulutnya, aku langsung menciumnya, melumatnya, dan meminum darahnya. Wajahnya memerah persis saat aku menciumnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia masih sempurna seperti dulu. Gadis sempurna yang aku miliki dan aku cintai. Cukup lama aku menciumnya, aku melepas ciumanku dan aku menarik tanganku dari tubuhnya.

"Ahak!"

BRUK!

Tubuh Heba jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi terbaring. Aku menahan tubuhnya. Aku melihat dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, susah bernafas dan darahnya pun banyak yang keluar. Aku mengenggelamkan wajahku ke lehernya dan menggigit lehernya hingga keluar banyak darah kemudian menghisapnya.

"Aaaaargh!" teriaknya yang begitu merdu bak alunan melodi yang indah namun sedih dan menyakitkan.

"Ya…mi…" ucapnya memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat wajah cantiknya. "A…ri...ga…tou…ka…re…na…ka…kau…ti…dak…ma…ma…rah…da …n…a…a…ku…se…nang…se…ka…li…i…kut…be…ber…sa…ma…mu…a …i…shi…te…ru…" ucap terakhirnya. Dia menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan sekarang kekasihku telah tiada. Hanya tinggal aku yang akan menyusulnya.

"O…ma…e…wa…a...i…shi…te…ru…He…ba…" ucapku kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut dan bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Lalu, aku menyandarkan diriku di dadanya, menenggelamkan wajahku ke sisi leher yang satunya, memeluk jasad Heba dengan erat dan akhirnya aku menutup mataku untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Semenjak kejadian ditemukannya dua insan yang telah tewas bersamaan, para penduduk desa percaya bahwa kisah cinta kedua insan itu adalah contoh sebuah cinta yang abadi nan indah. Sebuah cinta yang tak bisa dibendung ataupun dipisahkan walau kematian ada di antara kedua insan itu. Kini, kedua insan itu, akan selal bersama-sama di alam baka dengan kekuatan cinta abadi mereka selamanya…

**THE END**


End file.
